Is This Love? Sonadow
by GabTheGay
Summary: Most would find love to be pleasant and nice to have. However one blue hedgehog disagrees. Until one day he stumbles upon someone who he falls in love later on...
1. Chapter 1

Waking to the annoying noise from my alarm. I sat up, still tired from the slumber, I began to stretch my legs and arms. Soon enough I went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. I'm a junior in high school by the way. I'm not exactly special in anyway, despite me being a kid that do their work and have a somewhat good grade.

I don't have many friends and I live alone, well sort of. I used to live with my uncle, he wanted me to get a better education and made me move here. He pays for my rent and I pay for food and clothes. I visit him when we have longer breaks from school. He is like a father rather than an uncle. He helped and nurtured me when my parents were gone.

I often don't care about my appearance. I pay little attention to those who'd either make fun of me or try to make me get into a fight. But even ignoring the biggest hotshot in school is real annoying to handle. It's basically a band of pretty boy's who make fun of me, calling me a nerd, faggot, anything really just to get me on my nerves. The trio consist of Bryan, Jacob, and Nathan.

Bryan is mainly the person who'd try to get on my nerves. Jacob is an impolite ass. Last but not least, Nathan. Nathan quite different than the others. He's quite cordial and passive. I wish that he'd just leave the group and just hang out with someone else that has a way better attitude and focuses well on friendships. He'd never try saying something that Bryan and Jacob would say.

Continuing on, I finished my shower and began walking to school. I don't drive since that costs money and I can't afford a car on a small paycheck. But it isn't that far, around 20 minutes away from home which gives me an advantage on exercise. I walked on school grounds and sat on a bench, reading a book. Soon enough the doors opened and they were serving breakfast for those who came in a rush. They served muffins and a small carton of milk which isn't much.

I walked to class and sat in my desk. Everyone in the classroom were just talking, on their phones, and generally joking around before the teacher came by to give the lecture. The teacher entered the room, placing his suitcase on his desk. He greeted the class and the classroom greeting him back. The teacher setted up projector putting the slides from last time. I pulled out my notebook and began to take notes, continuing from yesterday's presentation.

I sat on a bench outside of school. I began to unpack the sandwich, about to take a bite until a shadowy figure spoke out saying my name. I looked over and saw Amy, a social butterfly and slightly popular. She's quite bothersome to me but i often ignore her whenever she'd try to start a conversation with me.

"Hello Maurice! I just wanted to ask if you could do a favor for me," she asked with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked with a bored tone.

"I wanted you to deliver this letter," she showed me the letter and placed it down on my sandwich.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Well I'm busy, with baking cupcakes for the school fair and all."

"I'm sorry but I won't do it. I barely know who you are and don't plan on doing it."

She frowned and sighed," Okay look, the letter is for someone really important to me and i will probably will never earn another opportunity to do so ever again. It's a simple task to do just deliver this letter. Please.."

I sighed a gave in, I knew she'd never leave me alone unless I said yes. She thanked me, saying she'll make it up to me soon. She ran off to her group of friends. I looked at the letter and saw the address. After finding it was far in the city, I groaned and looked at the sky.

"This is going to be a long day.."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the the apartment complex. I saw a couple of adults smoking and some kids, around my age, playing basketball. I sighed and went up the stairs, trying to avoid the cloud of smoke from coming into my lungs. Once I arrived I knocked the door. Minutes passed and no one answered and before I raised my hand to knock the door again, the door opened. A young man, around 17, in sweatpants and T-shirt. He had pale skin and black fur with grey stripes, and green eyes.

"Hello, um someone, by the name of Amy Rose, told me to give this to someone. I'm believing it's you?" I asked.

Then a silver hedgehog came by and hugged his waist. He glared at me, I gave him a confused look.

"Sorry, it isn't me. However it is my twin brother he's not home at the moment," he replied," But you can come in. He'll be home at any moment now."

"No I don't want to be a bother." I smiled a little nervously.

"You aren't a bother at all. Besides you look exhausted."

I insisted many times that I didn't but soon I gave in and began to walk inside. When I entered inside, I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. The silver hedgehog sat down as well.

"Would you like some water?"

"Oh yes please," I replied.

He smiled and went to the kitchen to bring the water. I silver hedgehog looked at me and made a small smiled.

"My name is Shirubā but you can call me Silver," He said," What's your name?"

"My name is Maurice," I replied.

"The guy in the kitchen's name is Mephiles," Silver looked at me," sorry I glared at you. I was jealous and it was really immature of me."

"No it's fine. I was expecting to just deliver and not stay for a a little."

Mephiles came back with two bottles of water and gave one to me and Silver. He sat next to Silver and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I believe you two already introduced yourselves." He smiled.

"Yes we did. This is Maurice and he knows your name by the way."

"Thats nice.. Now to wait for Shadow to be back."

I became slightly awkward after a couple of minutes of nothing but small words being spoken by the duo. I opened my bottled water and began to drink. Soon I heard the sound of the door knob opening up. Mephiles looked over and smiled

"Where have you been?" Mephiles spoke out.

"Just shopping," He looked at me," Who's this?"

Shadow stood by the coffee table, placing down the groceries. He was wearing nothing entirely special. He wore a leather jacket with a white shirt and ripped jeans.

"Oh this is Maurice. He came by to give you a letter."

Shadow then looked at me a gave a small smirk. He placed his bag on coffee table and walked towards me. I handed him the letter and before I knew it he took the letter and crumpled it into a ball. I sighed realizing that I should've threw it away in the first place.

"Well that's unfortunate," I spoke out and stood up," It was nice being here but I must get going.."

"I understand. Shadow could you take Sonic outside," He commanded.

Shadow looked at me and followed me outside. I sighed and thanked him. As soon as i turned to leave, he pushed me to the wall and his lips crashed into mine. I felt heat on my face as he kissed me on the lips. He proceeded to push me against the wall. He licked my lips trying to pry in my mouth. I then put my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"Hold up man, I just came over here to deliver that letter to you, not to make out with random stranger!" I said to him.

He smirked and licked his lips.

"Just tell her to leave me alone," he simply said and casually walked back to his apartment and closed the door.

I was silent for a moment but then went home with my face heated and my mouth covered. I was so confused.. Why he kissed me? Why does this happen to me?

After walking for an hour, I couldn't help but think about that kiss. I decided to sleep things off. I needed it either way.

"Everything will be normal tomorrow.." I said to myself," Just forget about what happened and you'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

I began to doodle in my sketchbook as i waited for the bell to ring. Most of my classmates weren't paying attention to the teacher at this point and just began to pack up and talk to their friends. The teacher continued to talk to the rest of the listening students until the bell finally rung. I stood up and walked towards the door.

• • • •

I was sweeping the floor, a couple people entered and left either getting snacks or nothing. I heard the bell ring as my manager came back in with his sunglasses, covering his eyes. I looked over and saw my manager, Scourge. He was taller and in his early 20's, he wore a leather jacket and dark jeans.. He smoked and would take awfully long breaks.

He walked over to me and said," someone wants to talk to ya'."

"Who?"

He pointed towards the glass door entrance. I looked over to the glass door and noticed a black truck. I put the broom to the side and walked towards the door. They noticed and walked out of the truck.

"Hello Maurice," a familiar voice called out.

I was surprised to find Shadow walking over to me. I wanted to ask how he found me or if he just stalks me but he would probably ignore those questions.

"What do you want. I need to get work," I spoke out.

"Just wanted to see you and ask you something," Shadow leaned against the black truck i presume that is his.

"Well please tell me later, I need to work right now and I don't have enough time for shenanigans."

Shadow walked towards me and pushed me against the wall. I looked at him with my face turning warm. He touched my cheek and was about to kiss me but stopped.

"Relax sweetheart, I won't go too far," he replied with a chuckle," come with me."

He began to pull my arm towards his car but I resist. He looked at me with a confused look. I removed his hand from my arm.

"Look dude. Who do you think you are, trying to take me somewhere. I barely even know you," I exclaimed.

"I wanna take you on a date," Shadow replied," because I wanna get to know you."

"Look, I don't trust you well enough and to me you may be some kid who wants to murder or something."

"just trust me Doll Face," he then walked to his truck and leaned against the door," I'll wait for you."

I sighed and walked towards the entrance of the store. I grabbed the broom and continued to clean the store. Scourge looked at me from the cashier and looked at me.

"Got a staring problem?" I asked.

"What's with the attitude Baby Face?" Scourge replied back," and Did that boy ask you out?" he then asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, clutching onto the broom in my hand.

"That boy was standing quite close to you a few minutes ago. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He isn't. I don't even know him but we just met yesterday."

"Sonic, look. I'm concerned for you. Ever since we met you always were alone. Not since Miles moved away. But i want you to meet or at least hang out with a couple of new friends."

"I... Fine," I put the broom I held to the corner," I'm only doing this so you can stop being a worry wart."

I began to get my backpack walked to the front. I looked at Scourge and then opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Mephiles and Silver were sitting next to each other watching television. Mephiles looked over at Shadow.

"Hey, where were you today? You never told us." Mephiles' spoke out, his arm around Silvers' waist.

"I went on a date with Maurice, the guy who came by and gave me that envelope," Shadow clarified.

"Wait really?" he sat up," So you asked him yesterday?"

"Today actually. It went well, but I wished it ended with something like a little kiss."

"I don't blame him. I mean that's a little too fast Shadow," Silver spoke out.

Shadow gave a deep sigh," I guess you're right. Anyways... You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"We're fine don't worry. Besides you need some rest," Silver gave him a friendly smile.

"Alright. Well, I'll be outside, come yell if you need me."

Shadow stood up, grabbing his jacket before leaving. Shadow went down a couple of stairs before sitting down and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He put a cigar his lips and turned on the lighter. He puffed some of the smoke in and looked around. A couple of young teenagers were playing a round of basketball and a couple of mothers talked during a smoke break. Shadow then puffed out the smoke and slightly leaned back. He then noticed a familiar face right before he got comfortable.

"Hey, Scourge. What are you doing here?" Shadow spoke out.

"Just came to see how you were doing. Did the date go well?"

"Kinda? He wants to be friends for now but it could've gone worse," He said sitting up and moving slightly to allow him to sit next to him.

Scourge sat next to him, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter to join his session.

"Do you think I should go slow?" Shadow spoke.

"Of course, I mean you just met the poor guy the other day. But I'm sure he has a thing for you. He just doesn't want to admit it," Scourge replied, puffing out smoke in the process," But yes, you should just get to know him. He'll give you a chance once he knows you better."

"Hmm. Thanks for your answer," Shadow put the cigar back in his mouth," what should I do? I like him but I just…"

"Alright, enough complaining. Just talk to him. He's easy to talk to, so don't worry too much."

"Heh, yea. Maybe I should stop worrying... Damn. Falling in love is so new to me again.."

"I could tell. But don't be so worked up about it."

"Anyways, I need to call Rouge," He puffed out smoke," I want to make sure he's okay at school."

"You sure it's a good idea?" Scourge leaned back a little.

"I just want him to be safe. Can I borrow your phone?" Shadow sat up burning out his cigar.

Scourge pulled out his phone and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he continued and walked off in a distance.

Shadow dialed Rouge's number and called.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon," Shadow replied back.

I sighed and pulled out a book to read to pass time. Shadow stopped the engine and stepped out of his vehicle. I peaked from my book once the truck stopped. Shadow stepped out of the truck and I began to put my stuff back in my backpack. Shadow opened the door and held out his hand.

I slid my backpack on my shoulder and stepped out the vehicle. He walked me towards a dirt path leading into a small forest. As we walked, it was silent. The crunching grass beneath our feet as we walked and the birds chirping made me relaxed and safe. But after ten minutes of walking into the forest, I saw a small pond of water. The water was clean and had petals in it.

The grass was freshly cut and a blanket was neatly patted down with a basket. Plates were also neatly placed on the blanket. Did he do this all for me?

"Come and take a seat," Shadow broke the silence.

I went over and sat down on the blanket. Shadow as well sat himself down and opened the basket.

"Hey, Sonic?" Shadow then spoke out.

I looked back," yes?"

"What is your favorite type of pie?"

"Um… cherry? Why?"

"Nothing just curious, anyways, I packed ham sandwiches and lemonade."

I sat down on the blanket and looked at my plate. I took a bite out of the sandwich. Shadow sat a little closer to me. I continued to eat my sandwich while looking at the sky covered by the branches

"So, tell me about yourself," Shadow then asked.

"Like what?"

"Like your hobbies, your life so far, and anything else really."

"Oh.. How about you go first."

"Well to start it off simple, I had a rough childhood. Nothing really much to say about that other than just saying I wish that I was born in a more accepting family. Anyways I am a neat freak and I enjoy cooking and sometimes baking," He finished," Now tell me about you."

"I'm just a kid that's focused on his dreams. Nothing else really to say after that."

"'You sure about that?"

"I can't really think about much."

Shadow put his hand onto mine and I blushed. I looked at Shadow and Shadow went a little closer and touched Sonic's cheek. Sonic looked at him with a small confused look on his face. Shadow was nearly about to kiss him however Sonic blocked him but using his hand to push Shadow's head away.

"Shadow you're a great guy and all but... I just met you I just think we should be taking it slow. Besides I just want to be friends."

Shadow looked at me with disappointment in his eyes," Okay fine. I'll ask you out again though, once I know a little more about you."

"Okay then let's make it a deal," I held out my hand," within a month, I will be your boyfriend but you must make me say yes. Deal?"

Immediately Shadow grabbed my hand and shook it," **Deal.** "


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Mephiles and Silver were sitting next to each other watching television. Mephiles looked over at Shadow.

"Hey, where were you today? You never told us." Mephiles' spoke out, his arm around Silvers' waist.

"I went on a date with Maurice, the guy who came by and gave me that envelope," Shadow clarified.

"Wait really?" he sat up," So you asked him yesterday?"

"Today actually. It went well, but I wished it ended with something like a little kiss."

"I don't blame him. I mean that's a little too fast Shadow," Silver spoke out.

Shadow gave a deep sigh," I guess you're right. Anyways... You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"We're fine don't worry. Besides you need some rest," Silver gave him a friendly smile.

"Alright. Well, I'll be outside, come yell if you need me."

Shadow stood up, grabbing his jacket before leaving. Shadow went down a couple of stairs before sitting down and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He put a cigar his lips and turned on the lighter. He puffed some of the smoke in and looked around. A couple of young teenagers were playing a round of basketball and a couple of mothers talked during a smoke break. Shadow then puffed out the smoke and slightly leaned back. He then noticed a familiar face right before he got comfortable.

"Hey, Scourge. What are you doing here?" Shadow spoke out.

"Just came to see how you were doing. Did the date go well?"

"Kinda? He wants to be friends for now but it could've gone worse," He said sitting up and moving slightly to allow him to sit next to him.

Scourge sat next to him, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter to join his session.

"Do you think I should go slow?" Shadow spoke.

"Of course, I mean you just met the poor guy the other day. But I'm sure he has a thing for you. He just doesn't want to admit it," Scourge replied, puffing out smoke in the process," But yes, you should just get to know him. He'll give you a chance once he knows you better."

"Hmm. Thanks for your answer," Shadow put the cigar back in his mouth," what should I do? I like him but I just…"

"Alright, enough complaining. Just talk to him. He's easy to talk to, so don't worry too much."

"Heh, yea. Maybe I should stop worrying... Damn. Falling in love is so new to me again.."

"I could tell. But don't be so worked up about it."

"Anyways, I need to call Rouge," He puffed out smoke," I want to make sure he's okay at school."

"You sure it's a good idea?" Scourge leaned back a little.

"I just want him to be safe. Can I borrow your phone?" Shadow sat up burning out his cigar.

Scourge pulled out his phone and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he continued and walked off in a distance.

Shadow dialed Rouge's number and called.


End file.
